The Oraculous Four
by Aruka
Summary: Gon, Killua, Kurapica and Leorio will meet new companions. Some of them are already familiar, some are related and some are old nemesis. Secrets unfold, truths revealed and friendships ruined. Death and life, all are even.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: HxH characters belong to Yoshiro Togashi. So please bear with me.

A/N: This is my very first fan fic, hope you'll like it. I'll be expecting your reviews.

Summary: The unknown bond between Aruka, Neon, Ponzu and Shizuku. Being members of an underground Hunter Organization, the four girls are very well met. In this story, Aruka (girl) will soon discover the truth about her extraordinary abilities. As for Neon, she's starting to rebel against her father for using her to make money. Ponzu is still traveling to find some ancient relics. And the true score between Shizuku and Wing will unfold. As they join the rest of the gang, they'll unravel some secrets they'll wish they shouldn't have.

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence**

'_Where am I? This place looks kind of familiar...'_ a place was filled with dead bodies and graves. Blood spilled almost everywhere. Screams of dying people where to be heard; It all echoed through her head.

'_No! This is not true! No! No! N...'_

"...NOOOOOOOOO!" Before she could finish her sentence, she was awaken by a loud screeching voice.

'_Who could that be at this time of day?'_

"**KNOCK! KNOCK!"**

"Come in."

She responded with a sleepy tone. A girl in a servant's uniform came in.

"Aruka sama, breakfast is ready."

"Hai!"

Still sleepy Aruka got out of bed as soon as the servant left. She then went in front of the mirror and tidied up.

Questions came popping out of her mind, but she still can't figure out why her dream seemed so real.

Moments later she went to the dinning table. The whole place was quiet; although her family is sitting right there, all she could hear was Milluki's gluttonous noise. She somehow felt a bit low; she was kind of used to being greeted in the morning by her comrades when she was with them.

Sigh _'this place is nothing more but a huge house, though it's summer, it's like winter here with all this cold stares.'_

"Ohayou, Aruka. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Hai! Grandpa, except that this morning I was bothered by Milluki niisan's screams." she said in her usual cold tone.

She sat down next to Karuto, considering that she's the only person she is not intimidated with. She started to eat her breakfast very meekly; everyone in the table noticed it but never gave any particular reactions. At some point she spotted a glass of red wine. She then started to reminisce her dream.

:_Help! Help! Please... somebody! Aghhh..'. a place was filled with dead bodies and graves. Blood spilled almost everywhere. The screams of dying people where heard._

_A girl was calling for help, she seems quiet familiar to her; before she could totally see her face, and another familiar looking girl attacked and killed her. The girl slaughtered everyone in her way and...:_

"...Daijoubu, Aruka-anue? Is something bothering you?" Karuto asked her sister in almost in a whisper.

"Don't worry I'm alright." Although Karuto sensed her sisters' uneasiness, she just let her be; because she knew that she could handle her situation.

"I'm done. I'll be going back to my room, please." Aruka stood up as she walked out of the huge dinning room.

"Ne? Aruka, do mind helping me with my new project. It's a pollen like substance that could kill the target in a split second. You simply scatter it near the target and..."

"...Thanks for the offer, but I already formulated a poison like that half a year ago." she turned her back at her brother as if he was speaking nonsense.

Aruka walked through the corridor and back in to her room. She laid down her bed, and relaxed a bit. She thought of something nice to help get her mind of her dream and she didn't realize that she was sitting in front of her computer.

"It's been awhile since I last surfed the net, so why not now." she said to herself.

"Let's see where should I start?" she pondered very deeply, then a small voice spoke out.

"Why not start at the 'Hunter Site'?" It was Karuto; she stared at her sister very happily.

"Good idea, I thought you're just going to hide there." she responded coldly as if not surprised by her sister.

"You mean you knew I was here all along?" She looked at her sister coldly a bit disappointed.

"I sensed you before you even got up the stairs… So what brings you here?" Aruka answered, while accessing the site.

"I was just going to say goodbye, because I'll be going back to the Ryodan."

"Is that so? Take care Karuto, I know that you'll be able to take care of your self." she faced Karuto and without any hesitation she gave Karuto a hug.

Karuto immediately left her sisters' room. She pretended that she was not really amused by her sisters' act, but Aruka knows that she was only shy. Karuto hurried down the stairs and out of the house, she was very happy to know that her sister cares about her.

'_I guess I better check my mails.' _she clicked the hotmail icon. She entered her hunter license number and checked for any new mails.

"What's this?"

**From**: Wing

**To: **Aruka

**Subject:** Urgent Message.

Aruka Zaoldyeck,

Please to be informed that the chairman wishes to see you for an urgent meeting to be held at the Hunter HQ on the 26th of November at the same year at exactly 10:00 o'clock in the evening.

All members of the 'Oraculous Four': Your attendance is a must.

Arigato Gozaimasu,

Wing, of the Mind Origin School

"I better call Neon-chan." Aruka took her cellphone and made a call.

"..."

"**RING! RING!"**

"Moshi, moshi?" Neon answered the call.

Aruka told Neon about the meeting, she too received the same message. The two agreed that they'll attend the meeting. For the meantime Aruka will stay at Neon's house until the bestowed time.

"All set! See you in a week." Aruka informed

"Hai!"

A/N: That's all for Chapter 1 hope you liked it! Watch out for the next chapters, it'll be a blast. Please Review!


	2. Days with You

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Duh!

A/N: Here's Chapter 2, the first one was really short but it will get better in due time. And sorry for the few mistakes, it was kinda late when I wrote it. Well thanks for the review "Sorrowful Rain" I know that Aruka is really a guy, but this is a fan fic am I right? And yes Killua will be featured here too and so is the rest of the hunters. Thanks! Read 'n Review please!

**Chapter 2: Days with You**

It was a hot summer day. The sun was shinning, birds chirping and flying everywhere. It was quiet the type of day that Neon would usually go out and shop, but not on this day. It was day before Aruka will arrive. With her usual bratty tones, she kept asking her servant's if the guest room was ready. All of the servants and bodyguards were really annoyed, but she didn't care, all she cared about is that her dear friend was coming over to her place, and that's all.

Neon walked around the mansion humming and skipping, she seemed very happy; no one has ever seen her acting like that.

'_I'm really happy that Aruka-chan wouldl be coming here very soon.'_ she said to herself with a soft giggle.

Neon then bumped into Eliza.

"Itai!" Neon exclaimed.

"Gomenasai, Neon-sama." Eliza was quiet nervous because she dropped the laundry over Neon.

"I'm alright." Neon smiled broadly at Eliza. "Is the guest room ready?"

"H-Hai!" she responded as if she saw a ghost.

"Okay then, see you later!" Again, Neon hummed and skipped across the corridor.

The day passed very swiftly. It was morning again in the Nostrad Mansion. Neon was very happy because the day she had been waiting for has come. After eating her breakfast

Neon went straight back to her room and sat down by the window. She let down her hair and inhaled the fresh summer's air. She closed her eyes, tried to remember the days with her friend.

'_It was a day like this, and I still have short hair back then. I was crying by the cherry tree and then she came; she gave me her handkerchief to wipe my tears away. She was very beautiful; her face was as of an angel's. Her long silver hair was being blown by the wind; it shimmers of light bluer under the sun. She sat beside me and smiled, although she never said a word, I can see that her eyes tell it all. We became friends since then, and whenever I am with her, I always feel at ease.'_

Neon didn't realize that someone was calling her outside.

"_Thanks for the handkerchief, I really appreciated it. But don't think of me as a cry baby!" I said to her pouting. But she just let of a soft giggle and stared back at me._

"_It's alright to cry. It would make you feel better." she smiled gently at me. "You're Neon, am I right?"_

"_H-Hai!" I replied to her as I wiped off my tears._

"_I'm Aruka. But you could call me Aruka-chan if you like" she just simply smiled at me. I didn't know that there's a person in the world that would treat me as an ordinary person._

"_Arigato...gozaimasu... Aruka...chan" _

"_You're welcome, Neon-chan."_

'_Since then we became friends, up to now we still are._

"Neon-chan!"

I came back to reality as soon as I heard someone calling me. I looked outside the window and saw a boy waving at me. There were two young boys and a grown up guy accompanied by a blonde teenager.

"Ohayou, Neon-chan!" it was Gon, he was waving at me for a long time that I only noticed it up to now.

"Ohayou! Sorry but I didn't notice you guys down there." she smiled at them broadly.

Neon immediately went down stairs to greet the visitors.

"Is it me? Or she's acting a bit unusual today?" Killua asked.

"She's been like that since she received a call from her friend." Kurapica responded.

"Friend?" the three asked in unison.

"Yes, and she's coming here today."

Then Neon suddenly came out the door.

"Hey! Why don't you guys come in! Neon shouted.

They walked through the corridor and into the lounge. Neon asked one of the servants to bring some tea. A moment of silence occurred until Neon asked a favor to Kurapica.

"Ne, Kurapica? Can you pick up my friend at the airport this afternoon, about 4:00 o'clock? Neon asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, okay." Kurapica answered. "But what does she look like?"

"Well she's beautiful with a petite body and..."

"Beautiful with petite body." Kurapica wrote down the descriptions. "...And?"

"She has long silver hair, just like Killua's! Only that his hair is short and her's is shaded with blue."

"Silver hair...check!"

"And cat like eyes just like Killua's… Just like an emerald."

"Ok..." he replied while listing the descriptions.

"And she also has a pale complexion!" she exclaimed. "Hmm... Come to think of it, she does look a lot like Killua; if I didn't know any better I would probably think that you're her younger brother." Neon said as she was looking at Killua from head to toe.

"Well see you later!" Neon went out of the room.

"That couldn't be my anue; she would most likely kill her than to befriend her!" Killua informed.

"You mean you have an older sister?" Gon asked very amused.

"Yes!" was Killua's reply.

"How come you didn't tell anything about her?"

"You never asked" Killua sipped some of his tea.

It was already 4:00 o'clock, and Kurapica and Senritsu was already at the airport. He started to look around for his boss's friend. There were lots of people in the airport. It wasn't hard for him to find her. She was accompanied by ten bodyguards; he easily figured out that this girl also came from a very wealthy family; perhaps wealthier than his boss.

"Excuse me? Are you Miss Aruka?" Kurapika asked the girl.

The girl faced him and gave him a smile.

"Yes! You must be from the Nostrad family." her soft voice made Kurapica blush a little.

"Hai! Neon, no! I mean Neon-sama sent me here to pick you up."

"Yes, Neon said that she'd send some of her bodyguards to pick me up"

She faced her bodyguards and told them that she'd be leaving already. She left with Kurapica and Senritsu leaving her bodyguards at the airport. Kurapica can't stop blushing when she's talking to her. A few minutes later they reached the mansion.

On the other hand Neon was playing cards with Gon, Killua and Leorio.

"**KNOCK! KNOCK!" **

"Come in!" said Neon.

"Neon sama, your friend has arrived." Eliza informed happily.

"Hontou!" Neon then rushed out of the room.

Kurapica opened the car door for Aruka. Her expression was really bright, she was very glad that she could see her friend again. Aruka looked around the place and suddenly the door slammed open. It was Neon, she jumped onto Aruka and they both fell down the ground.

"I'm glad that you're finally here." neon was about to cry because of her excitement.

"Some things never changed. You're still a cry baby." Aruka smiled.

"I don't care... besides you're the one who told me that it's okay to cry." Neon pouted.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yeah! I see that you're already acquainted with Kurapica and Senritsu."

"Yes, they've been so nice to me." she informed.

"I'll introduce you their friends, they're all nice and made me their friend too." Neon explained happily.

"Good for you."

Neon and Aruka walked through the corridor and into the lounge. She clinged onto Aruka while walking, she's been telling stories about her new friends and what they are like. There was a Gon and Leorio playing cards. Neon hurriedly introduces Aruka to them.

"Aruka. This is Leorio" she pointed at the eldest among the group.

"And this is Gon."

"Hello!" Gon waved at Aruka. She smiled.

"Hey, where's the bratty kid?" Neon asked Gon.

"He went to the wash..."

"Who're you calling a bratty kid?" Killua complained.

"You!" Neon teased.

Killua then noticed the girl with Neon. Aruka didn't notice Killua because she was talking to Gon.

"Let me introduce to my other friend. He's name is Ki..." Neon didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

"Killua!" Aruka said in amusement.

"A...anue?" said Killua in shock.

"What are you doing here?" the younger sibling asked.

"Visiting my friend." was her only answer.

Killua was really surprised to see his older sister. His friends have never seen him so happy before. Killua slowly walked to his sister. He clenched his fists very tight and bowed his head down. Killua was about to cry when Aruka talked to him.

"Is there a problem?" Aruka asked his brother.

"..." Killua didn't answer.

Killua was so happy to see Aruka. She's the only member of the family who treats him nicely. But Aruka left six years ago when she decided to work alone.

"I...I..." Killua suddenly hugged Aruka and started crying.

"It's alright Killua. Everything is gonna be alright, you don't have to worry anymore." Aruka patted Killua's head.

"I...I missed you so much..." Killua cried even more.

Aruka kneeled down and smiled at Killua. Everyone inside the room almost cried.

Killua wiped of the tears in his eyes and smiled back at his sister. Aruka gave Killua a kiss on the cheek. This made all the guys except Gon very envious.

"I'm so happy to see that you have made some friends."

"Yeah!" Killua stared at his friends.

"Thank you for taking care of Killua chan. I know that he's a bit stubborn at times, and it must've been hard for you guys." Aruka bowed down to them.

"You're welcome" replied Gon.

"You're Gon right? I've heard that you the one who's got beaten up by Kanaria when you went to Kukulu Yama."

"Hai!"

"Okaasama and niisan thinks you're troublesome.

"Eh?"

"But I think of it the other way." Aruka looked at Gon.

The place became livelier as the laughter echoed all over the room. Everyone was happy especially Aruka, Neon and Killua.

A/N: A bit dramatic in end huh? Bet you didn't see that coming. The rest of the characters will be in very soon, so keep on reading! Please Review!


	3. Memories of a Child

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own HxH.

A/N: This chapter is about Killua when he was younger. Memories of the past will catch up, revealing some secrets about the Zaoldyeck children.

**Chapter 3: Memories of a child**

After their little chat, they all went to the dinning room to have dinner. Neon asked the others to join them at the table.

The dinning room was a not very far from the lounge, so as they walked across the hall; Neon started to ask Aruka about her.

"Ne, Aruka? How many years was it since we last met." asked Neon.

"About 3 years, why did you ask?" Aruka replied.

"Nothing really." Neon smiled at her. "By the way, what did you do in those past years?"

"..." Aruka didn't answer.

"So, what?" Neon asked her annoyingly.

'_What would I say to her, many things have happened and the others...how should I tell. I should change the topic then.'_

They arrived in the dinning hall. Aruka still didn't answer her question.

"I heard that something happened during the auction. So did you get a chance to bid for your collection?" She then changed the topic.

"You're changing the topic! Anyway let's eat. "

Until that night after they ate, Aruka didn't spoke a word. Neon was starting to get suspicious about Aruka's acts. The whole place was quiet and everyone was asleep, except for Killua. He and Gon are in the same room, but because of his excitement Killua couldn't sleep.

"Gon! Hey Gon! Are you awake?" Killua said in almost a whisper.

"..."

"Hey, wake up!"

"Go to sleep Killua, it's only 4:00 o'clock." Gon said in his sleep.

"Oh man, I can't go to sleep!" Killua got out of the bed and went out the window.

All the lights were off, and it was dark and quiet. It was a bit chilly that night, Killua sat down on the roof he could see the whole Nostrad mansion from there.

"There're a lot of trees here. It kinda reminds me of home."

Killua closed his eyes and remembered his days with his sister; he didn't even realize that he was asleep.

"_Killua! Killua! Wake up!"_ a girl with silver hair woke him up.

"_Ehhhhh...anue?"_ Killua said while rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here on the roof sleeping?" the girl asked.

'_Hey, that's me. But how?" Killua asked himself._

"_I can't sleep so I decided to go here."_ he said to his sister.

"_Is that so? Let's go back inside, you might catch a cold."_ she smiled at his brother.

"_Uhhh, okay."_ He hold onto his sister's hand.

'_I remember now, that was when I, when...'_

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wet the bed."_ Killua said looking down his foot.

"_It's alright! All the people do this when they were little."_ She suited her brother.

"_Really?"_

'_I can't believe it, I wetted my bed when I was already 6 six years old.'_

"_Okaasama! Killua wetted the bed again."_ Milluki shouted.

'_He's always a tattletale. Stupid Milluki'_

"_What, that's the third time this week. Killua you should know better."_ His mother screeched.

"_Ha! Karuto is much better than you, bed wetter."_ Milluki laughed his way out of the room.

"_Don't mind him Killua, when Milluki-niisan was your age he's much worst."_ Aruka whispered to Killua.

'_I can't believe it, it's so embarrassing!'_

"_Aruka, is Killua ready?"_ Irumi went to Killua's room.

"_Ready for what, aniki?"_ Killua asked.

"_You're going training with Otousama and Grandpa."_ Irumi responded.

"You two go ahead, I need to do something." she said.

'_That must be my first official training.'_

Killua and Irumi walked outside, he held his brothers hand tightly because of his excitement.

"_Ne, aniki? What kind of training am' I going to do?"_

"_Otousama and grandpa will teach you to kill an opponent without any weapon."_ Irumi replied with his cold tone.

"_That would be fun."_ Killua smiled broadly at his brother.

'_I look so calm, even though I'm with my brother. Why is that?'_

"_Otousama! Ohayou! Otousama, Grandpa!"_ Killua ran to his father.

"_Ohayou, Killua."_ was his grandfather's reply.

'_It was so different then..."_

Killua trained with his father and grandfather. It was hard but Killua did his best, though he was only six years old, they all knew that Killua has the skills of an assassin.

"_So, how was your training?"_ Aruka asked his brother.

"_It was hard first, they made me run 10 times across the forest in ten minutes and...they thought me how to use this!"_ Killua showed his hands to his sister and revealed his claws.

"_That's great Killua!"_ Aruka praised her brother.

"_Anue, let's go see Karuto. Please!"_ Killua pleaded.

"_Ohhh...alright!"_

"_Hurray! Let's go out and play."_ Killua shouted in excitement.

Killua with his two sisters played outside their house. Killua and Karuto played tag, as Aruka watches them by the tree.

"_I'm tired niisan. Let's go back to anue."_ Karuto called her brother.

"_Yeah...I'm tired too!"_

Killua and Karuto went to Aruka, they laid their heads on her lap. She gently stoked Killua and Karuto's hair until they fell asleep.

'..._I wish that it was still like this up to now."_

"Have you seen Killua yet?" Gon asked Leorio.

"No, not yet.

"You, Kurapica have you seen him yet?"

"No. I've checked the whole house." Kurapica answered.

"Have you seen Aruka? She's not in her room anymore." Neon butted in their conversation.

"Where could those two be?" Leorio exclaimed.

On the roof, Killua was sleeping. He looked so happy and was smiling.

'_This feels so familiar. It feels so warm...'_

"...mmm." Killua opened his eyes.

"Oh! Did I wake you?" Aruka said to Killua as she stroked his hair.

"No…" Killua got up from her sister's lap.

"Did you sleep well Killua?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. And I dreamt of our childhood."

"Really, what was it like?"

"It was...so...real, as if I went back in time and..." Killua paused for a moment.

"And?" Aruka looked at her brother.

"Your aura I can see it. Did you use your Nen on me? Killua asked.

Aruka just smiled at Killua. She stood up and stretched her body.

"Let's go back inside, you might catch a cold." Aruka exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go" Killua responded.

They both went back inside and joined their friends. Killua hold onto his sister's hand.

"There you are Killua! We've been looking all over for you." Gon exclaimed.

"...?"

"Where have you been, Aruka?" Neon inquired.

"I went to Killua and wake him up."

Killua then went to his sister and whispered something to her.

"Please don't tell them that I wetted the bed when I was six years old."

"Okay!" Aruka nodded.

Leorio and Gon heard what he was whispering.

"What? You wetted your bed when you were six years old." Leorio said aloud intentionally.

Killua became fierce and came after Leorio. They run around the mansion like little children.

A/N: Watch out for the next chapter. Read and Review please!


	4. Sting comes to Vacuum

Disclaimer: HxH characters belong to Yoshiro Togashi.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this for a long time. I edit the last chapters from the mistakes. Okay guys, here's chapter four. Hope you'll like it. RnR please.

**Chapter 4: Sting comes to Vacuum**

Back at the Hunter Headquarters, a blue haired girl was walking to the main entrance. She has blue eyes, and she was wearing a pink newspaper boy hat. Her hair was about shoulder length, and her frail scent has something unusual to it.

"Excuse me, is Netero-sama here?"

"Oh, it's you… He's waiting for you in his office." The attendant replied.

"Thank you."

She walked to the elevator and stood there quietly. The lights reflected in her pretty face. A few moments later, she reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She entered the room. There stood a man of old age smiling at her.

"It's been awhile Miss Ponzu."

"Hai, Netero-sama"

She smiled back. He offered her a seat and tea. Ponzu looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. She has been long wondering why they were summoned for an urgent meeting.

"You did a fine job at the exams, congratulations."

"It's my job; I had to do what I'm asked to do."

"Very well, I see that you wanted to ask me why I asked you to come."

"I was just about to ask you that, why is it?" Ponzu asked.

Chairman Netero cleared his throat, and looked out the window.

"We are in need of the services of the Oraculous Four…"

"I can see that… but why? What for?"

They paused for silence. The sky was starting to get dark and the clouds blocked the sun.

"Another set of the oracle's artifact was said to have been spotted somewhere in the hidden island of Mosk. I've sent a group of Hunters there, but I doubt that they can make it back here."

He said monotonously. Ponzu clenched her fists together and frowned.

"Are you going to send us to look for the artifact?"

"Yes, you all are very much capable of doing it." He answered.

"I see… could you please give me some of the details."

He shook his head and sat down on his chair. Ponzu saw uneasiness in his eyes; it wasn't like him to be like that. She knew that he must be worried about the mission. Ponzu stood up and smiled.

"I'll be back here next week with all four of us… don't worry, we won't fail."

She bowed down and exited the room. Her eyes gleamed with determination and excitement.

'_About time I have a little action with my comrades.'_

Back at the Nostrad Mansion, Aruka and Neon started to pack their things for their so-called mini vacation.

"I can't wait to see them both again."

Aruka just smiled and continued to pack her stuffs.

Somewhere deep in the hearts of the city, Ponzu roamed around the dark ruins of some buildings.

"Genei Ryodan…"

She said as she looked around the old buildings. Ponzu entered one of them; she moved very stealthily so that she won't be noticed. The in one of the window openings sat a girl with black hair reading a book. Ponzu threw one of her projectile flowers at her.

"Who are you, show yourself." The girl stood up and took her vacuum out.

"Nice to meet you too."

Ponzu showed herself to her and smiled. Shizuku looked at her and smiled weakly.

"you received the same letter too… am I right?" She asked, drawing her vacuum away.

"Aruka and Neon would be here by tomorrow. Let's meet. Same time, same place."

Then Ponzu just disappeared. She knew that staying there might endanger herself, so as Shizuku.

"Sure…"

Shizuku walked back to where the other members were. There was Kuroro, still unable to use his nen, but he still leads their organization in full power and trust.

She asked for his permission to be away from the group for some time because of an urgent business matter.

"You have my permission…"

It was all he said. Shizuku turned back and left.

A/N: a bit short… but this is just and intro, the fun hasn't started yet. Pairings you ask? It's a secret. RnR please


End file.
